A Strange World
by DragonMaster9521
Summary: When Teo invents a transporter that could revolutionize traveling, Amber, the next Avatar born of the Fire Nation, agrees to be the guinea pig. The problem? No one expects the transporters to be connected to another dimension.
1. The Transporters

_When Teo invents a transporter that could revolutionize traveling, Amber, the next Avatar born of the Fire Nation, agrees to be the guinea pig. The problem? No one expects the transporters to be connected to another dimension._

 **If you have a problem with the plot of my story, _I don't care_. This is fanfiction, and it can go anyway that _I want_. So deal with it, or _don't read it at all_.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ (or _The Legend of Korra_ ), no matter how much I want to. I only own the plot.**

* * *

"Are you sure these calculations are correct, Teo?" A boy with shadow black hair and yellow eyes asked.

"Of course, Zuko," Teo, a boy fashioning green eyes and crazily spiked hair, who was setting up a gadget, replied, "Did you not think that I would go over the calculations hundreds of times before we conducted this experiment?"

"Yes," Zuko bluntly stated with a hint of anger in his voice, placing the papers he was holding onto the table in front of him.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" A red-haired girl with sky-blue eyes commanded, "You've been at it like this for hours. I thought we've already established that I was the one who would go through the transporter."

"I know," Zuko said, looking at the girl with a worried look, "But the world couldn't stand to lose you so early, and...and I don't think I could-"

His speech was cut off when the girl kissed him. They stood there a few moments, Zuko's blush slowly growing deeper.

"Don't worry," the girl said after she stepped back. Zuko still looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. "I'll be fine, Zuko," she said, continuing to try to assure him, "And if something goes wrong, you know I can handle myself."

Teo, who had witnessed none of this and was still tinkering with the gadget announced, "There! The control panel is now finished! Amber, we should now be able to test it."

"I'm ready," Amber said, strapping on the rest of her equipment, as Zuco shut himself and Teo behind the safety screen.

"All right," Teo said as he made the final adjustments to the control panel, "The transporters will be active in 3... 2... 1..."

A blinding flash of light appeared from the center of one the transporters, glowing green and swirling. To the left of the green transporter, it's counterpart pulsed to life with a purple glow. Zuco waved goodbye to Amber, hoping that she would be alright when she came back through.

"See you on the other side!" Amber yelled as she thrust herself into the transporter. And with a flash, she was gone.

* * *

 **Sorry this page is so short. I just can't help liking cliff-hangers.**


	2. Another Laboratory

_When Teo invents a transporter that could revolutionize traveling, Amber, the next Avatar born of the Fire Nation, agrees to be the guinea pig. The problem? No one expects the transporters to be connected to another dimension._

 **If you have a problem with the plot of my story, _I don't care_. This is fanfiction, and it can go anyway that _I want_. So deal with it, or _don't read it at all_.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is the plot.**

* * *

 _ **Amber's POV:**_

As Amber jumped through the transporter, she saw her world change in front of her eyes. Instead of the metallic walls in the lab, there was a green swirl all around her, not unlike the one that she had spied from the transporter, and random purple doors all over the place.

Amber then saw a portal not too far from hers. She thought that must be the opposite portal that Teo had made. She began to air-bend over to the portal, seeing as there wasn't any other elements around, but soon realizing there wasn't much air, enough to breathe normally, but barely enough of it to bend.

When Amber finally reached the portal, she saw it was concealed by metal. Amber pried it open using what little she had learned of metal bending. She soon realized that the portal was swirling green, not purple, and that this wasn't the way home.

Amber went through anyway, because the place she was in felt a little bit like the spirit-world. She knew from experience that a person shouldn't stay too long in the spirit-world, or else they would have to stay there, possibly forever. So, with hopes that she would end up back in her world, she climbed through the the tiny hole she made through the metal.

* * *

Amber landed on the opposite side of the portal and closed the hole she had made in it. She then took in her surroundings, noticing that the place around her looked almost exactly like Teo's laboratory. The only difference was that there was only one portal, and there were strange machines all over the place, and she had no idea what purpose they were made for.

Soon realizing she probably wouldn't be going through portals for a while, Amber took off her suit. The hazmat suit was made to prevent any radiation damage that might affect her, but it was extremely heavy because all the pockets were filled with items that her friends thought she might need.

Amber began searching the deep pockets of the suit for anything that might be useful. Her hands quickly found a walkie-talkie, which Teo had made in case something bad happened when she went through the portal.

Putting the speaker to her mouth, she pressed a button on the side and said into the walkie-talkie, "Hello?" She paused for a moment, listening for a sound, "Zuko? Teo? Are you guys there?"

Amber had to only wait a second before her transmission was received.

"Amber?" Came Zuko's staticky reply, "Is that you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Zuko, I'm fine," Amber said while looking through the pockets of her suit for more useful items she might need later.

She heard Zuko sigh in relief. "Thank the spirits, you're alright."

Amber thought that he was going to say more, but heard Teo tackling Zuko, and soon hearing Teo's voice coming from the walkie-talkie.

"Amber," Teo started, sounding worried, "What happened after you entered the transporter?"

"Why do you ask?" Amber questioned, "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you what happened to us after you tell us what happened to you," Teo said, Amber hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"I'll tell you right now, nothing really strange happened." She then, stopping her search for a moment, began her story, and was shocked when Zuko and Teo began to tell theirs.

* * *

 **Mwahaha! More cliffhangers! I am so evil!**


	3. Different Points of View

_When Teo invents a transporter that could revolutionize traveling, Amber, the next Avatar born of the Fire Nation, agrees to be the guinea pig. The problem? No one expects the transporters to be connected to another dimension._

 **Merry Late Christmas Everyone!**

 **To those who wish to hate:**

 **If you have a problem with the plot of my story, _I don't care_. This is fanfiction, and it can go anyway that _I want_. So deal with it, or _don't read it at all_.**

 **And for those who wish to sue:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or any Avatar stuff. **

**At the end there is a note for people who read my story.**

* * *

With a flash, Amber disappeared inside the green portal.

"Ok," Teo said, "She should appear from the purple transporter soon."

They only had to wait a few moments before something did happen. Instead of Amber appearing from the purple transporter, both transporters began to tremble and shake.

"Hit the deck!" Zuko cried, just before both transporters exploded. Bits and pieces of what remained of the transporters were thrown about the laboratory.

"What happened?!" he yelled, getting up, looking at Teo with fury.

"I...I don't know what's wrong," Teo said as he franticly ran around the room, grabbing papers, and scribbling numbers and letters on a blackboard on the wall, "According to my calculations, Amber should be either there," He pointed to a space in front of what used to be the green transporter, "Or there," He then pointed to a space in front of what used to be the purple transporter.

"Well, your calculations must be wrong then," Zuko said furiously through clenched teeth, as the fire on the torches on the walls around them began to grow larger.

"Hello?" Amber's staticky voice suddenly said through a walkie-talkie stationed on top of a table, "Zuko? Teo? Are you guys there?"

"It's nice to know something works around here," Zuko grumbled with annoyance to hide from Teo the joy he felt from hearing Amber's voice. He quickly snatched up the walkie-talkie from its place on the table.

"Amber?" Zuko replied, "Is that you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Zuko, I'm fine," Amber said, Zuko thought he heard more static for some reason

Zuko sighed with relief. "Thank the spirits, you're alright." He was relived that she was unharmed.

Teo was annoyed at Zuko. He knew his calculations were correct. He was glad that Amber was ok, but they had to try to get her out of wherever she was, but before they did that, he would have to know what happen from her point of view.

It looked to him that Zuko would talk all day to Amber, and if that happened he would never be able to ask her what happened and where she was.

Teo was never one to let answers slip away, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Tackling Zuko, Teo grabbed the walkie-talkie out of his hand and asked the most important question first.

"Amber," Teo started, unable to hide the worry in his voice, "What happened after you entered the transporter?"

"Why do you ask?" Amber questioned him, "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you what happened to us after you tell us what happened to you," Teo said with complete seriousness in his voice.

"I'll tell you right now, nothing really strange happened." Amber answered as she began to explain to them what happened to her.

After she finished speaking, Zuko and Teo began telling her what happened after she went through the transporters. She seemed to be in shock, for there was no sound coming from the walkie-talkie. Teo was about to turn it off, when Amber spoke.

"Zuko. Teo. I don't know how long it will be before I can get back," Teo could hear the somberness in her voice, "But I will try as hard as I can to find out how. I know you guys will too, so I'm going to look around this place and see what I can find. I'll probably call you again this afternoon. Talk to you guys later."

And with that, the walkie talkies were turned off.

* * *

 **Lame ending, I know, but it's the best I could do.**

 **Bleh. I feel sick.**

 **Note Stuff:**

 **I have most of this story already written, but due to me not wishing to explode peoples' minds, I will release about two chapters every month until I run out of stored chapters.**

 **Carry on.**


	4. Spirit Infestation

_When Teo invents a transporter that could revolutionize traveling, Amber, the next Avatar born of the Fire Nation, agrees to be the guinea pig. The problem? No one expects the transporters to be connected to another dimension._

 **Dis a longer chapter. Hope y'all are happy.**

 **To Haters Who Wish To Flame:**

 **If you have a problem with the plot of my story, _I don't care_. This is fanfiction, and it can go anyway that _I want_. So deal with it, or _don't read it at all_.**

 **To Lawyers Who Wish To Sue:**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs**

* * *

Amber was worried. Really worried. With no way to get back, how would she be able to defend the people who depend on her to protect them? Teo said it would take a while to rebuild the portals, and take even longer to figure out what happened that caused her to come here. What if she was never able to get back?

Amber mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? They had planned if something like this were to happen. She wouldn't just sit here waiting to be rescued like a damsel in distress. She would make herself useful, first by figuring out where she was and what had happened while the boys rebuilt the portals.

Glad with her plan, Amber finally found what she was she was looking for in the pockets of her suit. Carefully, she took out her air-bending staff, checking it over to make sure nothing was damaged. She would need it to help her learn where she was.

Hiding her suit under an unoccupied desk, Amber tiptoed up a set of stairs that lead out of the laboratory. Checking that the coast was clear, she tiptoed through the door, noting that there were many other strange objects around the house.

Stepping through the front door, Amber released her staff so that it became a glider. She kicked off the ground, and began flying above the town, surprised that it was very much like her home town, except more futuristic and strange.

She had no time for sight-seeing, though, for just then, Amber saw two spirits fighting one another, and it seemed like a very heated battle, in which Amber knew she should not interfere.

The fight was between a spirit-boy with white hair, green eyes, in a black hazmat suit, and a spirit with green skin, white hair, and a white lab-coat. As they flew down into the city, Amber lowered herself to the ground in an alleyway to observe their battle from the shadows.

"Give up already. You know you're losing," the spirit-boy said as he shot a green beam from his hand, flying above the other spirit as the beam blew up.

"I am Technus, master of technology! You cannot defeat me!" the other spirit, Technus, yelled in reply, as he landed on the ground.

Suddenly, to Amber's surprise, strange objects (similar to the ones she had seen at the house she appeared in) floating out of the buildings nearby, and transforming into something that looked like a cannon. It began shooting green beams at the spirit-boy.

The spirit-boy dodged out of the way of the beams. "I wonder how well frozen technology works?" the spirit-boy questioned with a smirk. His eye suddenly turned ice-blue, and Technus was frozen in place.

The spirit-boy then took out a containment unit of some kind, and sucked Technus into it. Pocketing the containment device, he began to fly away.

After witnessing this encounter, Amber flew again to the skies as she watched the spirit-boy fly away. She felt there was something different about him that she had not felt with the other spirit.

Amber began thinking as she traveled back to the house she appeared in. It seemed obvious to her that the spirit-boy and Technus were not normal spirits, at least not the kinds of spirits in her world. The spirit-boy especially, for he seemed more a protector than a guide. So concentrated, Amber found her way back to the house in half the time she would have normally.

After she landed in an alleyway beside the house, she soon saw the spirit-boy flying towards it. Hiding in the shadows, Amber saw him phase through the front door. Finding this coincidence peculiar, Amber followed the spirit-boy a moment after after he went inside.

Coming inside the house, she caught a glimpse of the spirit-boy. Hoping that she hid her hazmat suit well enough, Amber quietly followed him down into the laboratory. She soon saw him taking the containment unit out of his pocket, and hooking it up to the portal as if he was dumping the device's contents into it.

After he finished, the spirit-boy turned around to face the stairs. Amber was about to make a run for it, but before she could, blue mist come up from the spirit-boy's mouth. He spun around in a battle stance to face the portal, just as a spirit with black hair, blue skin, dressed in white, and sporting a red cape, came through.

"What do you want Plasmius?" the spirit-boy immediately said with venom in his voice.

"I just came by to say, Daniel, that you'll have a special package coming by soon, and I would like it if you brought it to me," Plasmius said ominously.

"And why should I?" spirit-boy(Daniel?) said protectively. Amber liked the spirit-boy a lot more than the other spirit.

"Let's just say," Plasmius said with an evil look in his eyes, "That I have something that belongs to you,"

He then held up a moving painting of a girl dressed in all black in a cell of some sort, screaming for help. The spirit-boy's eyes widened in horrible understanding.

"And if you want her back, you will bring me my package, unharmed and unable to escape." Plasmius said menacingly.

Amber made a tiny gasp, almost giving away her position, knowing that if the spirit-boy agreed, it would be almost impossible for her to get back to Zuko and Teo.

"Alright Plasmius," the spirit-boy said in defeat. Amber noticed his head was slightly lower then it had been a moment ago. "What is this 'package' you need me to get for you?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Daniel," Plasmius said with an victorious smirk on his face. Amber was disliking this spirit more and more with every passing moment. "She is called 'The Avatar' where she comes from."

Amber couldn't help but shiver, now knowing that the spirit was talking about her, wondering why and how he knew about her predicament.

"I do not know what she looks like, but I do know her outfit is different from what normal teenagers wear these days, so it shall be easy to find her." Plasmius sighed, almost sadly, "That is all the information I have been able to figure out so far, but I do know she is immensely powerful. And, if you are unable to capture her, Daniel,"

Plasmius then looked wickedly at the spirit-boy, "You could always replace her."

The spirit-boy visibly shuddered. Amber saw that he didn't want to go with the evil spirit, and neither did she, but she could also see that the girl in the moving painting was important to him. Seeing him in this state of confusion made her equally as torn on what to do. She had to get home, but she couldn't just leave the girl or the spirit-boy at the the hands of this evil spirit.

"Get out of here, Plasmius," the spirit-boy grumbled, "I will bring her to you."

"Alright, Daniel, I'm leaving." Plasmius said, phasing through the closed portal doors and disappearing from sight.

* * *

 **Story: Vlad has joined the game**


	5. Danny's Worry

_When Teo invents a transporter that could revolutionize traveling, Amber, the next Avatar born of the Fire Nation, agrees to be the guinea pig. The problem? No one expects the transporters to be connected to another dimension._

 **Bla, bla, bla.**

 **I'm still sick.**

 **Something about flames.**

 **Continuing...**

* * *

Danny knew he should have seen the signs when Sam didn't show up to school that day. He had just stupidly assumed she was sick and her rich parents wouldn't let her call him and Tucker. He should have seen that something was wrong.

What would Vlad do to Sam if Danny didn't submit to his orders?

Danny stopped his thoughts before they could get out of hand, and took a deep breath. Beating himself up wasn't going to help him get Sam out of Vlad's clutches. He had to think about the situation at hand.

Danny knew that Vlad was up to something. He had kidnapped Sam, and Danny would have to sacrifice himself to get her out if he didn't bring Vlad some 'package' that was coming to the Fenton's household. Especially so when Vlad said that she should be 'unable to escape'. Danny almost instantly guessed that The Avatar must be a very powerful ghost that Vlad had tricked to come to Danny's house.

But why? Why did Vlad want this powerful ghost? Why was she so important? Why did he lead her to the Fenton's household instead of his own?

These where the questions whirling around Danny's head, when he suddenly spied strange marks on the closed portal door. As Danny touched the marks, he realized that the The Avatar ghost must have already forced herself through the portal, and could already be miles away from the city. He wouldn't have even noticed, because he had been at school all day, and almost any free moment he had during that time he had spent fighting ghosts.

Then, Danny thought of a horrible situation. What if he had already caught the ghost Vlad wanted, but he had sent it to the ghost-zone, unknowingly letting loose his best chance of saving Sam?!

But Danny shook his head at the idea as he continued looking at the strange marks. The ghost Vlad wanted was not any of the ghosts Danny fought on a daily basis. Plus, the strange marks looked recent, as if the ghost had just recently forced it's way out of the Ghost Zone.

Danny floated upstairs into his bedroom, knowing that he had to tell Tucker about what just happened. Danny changed from Phantom to Fenton, and turned on his computer. After the computer booted to life, he messaged Tucker, and they immediately began to talk.

"So Danny," Tucker started, "What did you need to tell me? Better make it quick. Tonight's meatloaf, and I want to get the best part." Danny could see Tucker was starting to drool at the thought of Mrs. Foley's meatloaf.

"You might want to get that meatloaf now, Tucker. This will take a while." Danny warned.

But during the time Tucker used to get some meatloaf, a strange thing had occurred. Danny heard the front door open and close very softly, so quiet he was almost unable to hear it. Danny tiptoed outside his room to look for what caused the sound.

But when he reached the stairway, there was no one there.

* * *

 **Reviews help me get rid of writer's bock and this sickness.**


	6. Jazz's Point of View

_When Teo invents a transporter that could revolutionize traveling, Amber, the next Avatar born of the Fire Nation, agrees to be the guinea pig. The problem? No one expects the transporters to be connected to another dimension._

 **Hey y'all.**

 **This chapter is sort of a test of trying different points of view.**

 **And also to annoy Jazz.**

* * *

As soon as she got home, Jazz knew what Danny was going to do in a heartbeat. After he would stuff his dinner down, he would run upstairs, just as his ghost sense goes off. Jazz would be stuck trying to cover up for him, again, but their parents were getting suspicious, she could never get away with using the same excuse twice.

It was getting to the point where he would have to cover up for himself, until she had an idea. She told Danny that all he would have to do is say that he has a tutoring session (probably Tucker would be the best choice they had as an excuse, since Sam had her goth poetry meetings after school) and needed to go over to their house for it. Although it had been a slow time for ghosts that she knew of, Team Phantom never know when they would show up.

So it was not a surprise to her when Danny came running downstairs from his room, and barely eating anything, he excused himself to go back upstairs to his room. Jack and Maddie Fenton had worried looks on their faces, which Jazz knew meant that they would try to go upstairs, and ask Danny why he was in a rush, and, of course, Jazz would have to step in and cover for her little brother.

Don't assume that she was jealous of Danny, because she wasn't, Jazz just felt a little bit overused. She was never under-appreciated, Danny always thanked her after she helped him with their parents, she just wished that Danny didn't have to whisk away on urgent business and leave her to do the explaining. Every. Single. Time.

But these thoughts that Jazz always had were pushed into the back of her mind, because she was helping Danny anyway she can, so, in a way, she was helping Amity Park stay safe. Well, from ghosts, at least.

So when her parents began to get up to check on Danny, Jazz quickly thought of an excuse, "Mom, Dad, don't worry. Danny's just checking up on how Sam's doing. She wasn't at school today. We were told she was sick." Her parents sat back down, content with Jazz's excuse.

Most of what she had said was true. Sam wasn't at school today, and they were told she was sick. It was possible that Danny was just checking up on Sam, and then going out to fight ghosts after he spoke to her.

Jazz didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

 **Reviews help to inspire ideas!**


End file.
